Part 3 Ghost in bumblebee
by GeekGurl12
Summary: Part 3 of Vampire in Arcee and Werewolf in cliffjumper


_**NOTE: This is part 3. You should have read part 1- The Vampire in Arcee and Part 2- The werewolf in Cliffjumper before this one. Thank you**_

"_Bumblebee's beeps"_

_**Part 3**_

_**The Ghost In**_

_**Bumblebee**_

Ratchet looked off his screen and over at Bumblebee who pacing back and forth around the room waiting for results of the gender of his child. Ratchet smiled. Bumblebee's grown so much, that now he's going to be a father soon. He remember's when Arcee and Bumblebee were kids and they played house together. Ratchet missed that. Because now, It's all real.

Ratchet looked up at the screen and smiled as the scanning finished and the results are up and Arcee slowly came out of the room. Bumblebee looked up at his wife and Arcee smiled weakly. But she looked so weak and ill. She almost looked pale. Bumblebee rushed over to Arcee.

"Congrats, you two. You are having a boy." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee and Arcee looked at Ratchet.

"Come. See for your selves. This thing finally desides to work."

Bumblebee and Arcee walked to Ratchet and the screen and saw some pictures and then some information.

_**Date scanned: June 25**_

_**Date Birth might be: July 19**_

_**Gender of baby: Male**_

_**Mother: Arcee**_

_**Father: Bumblebee**_

_**Name of Baby: ?**_

_"A boy."_ Bumblebee beeped.

"Markus" Arcee said.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

_"Markus is the name we chose for a boy. Elizabeth was our girl name. We decided to name them more human names..." _Bumblebee beeped.

"Ratchet, we need back up now. Can you send Bumblebee?" Optimus said through the comlink.

Ratchet looked at Bumblebee.

"You heard him." Ratchet said to Bee.

Bumblebee looked at Arcee and her pale, ill face with a worried look.

"Go...They need you. I'll be fine." Arcee said softly as she softly kissed his cheek and softly touched her bruised, swollen stomach.

_"Behave and rest."_ Bumblebee beeped as he hugged her carefully.

"Be careful." Arcee said. "We don't need an injured father."

Bumblebee went though the ground bridge and rushed to the battle field.

Arcee watched him. She had a weird feeling in her stomach, her legs got weak, and she fell to the floor. Ratchet went by her side and helped her up. Arcee was feeling very weak.

"Arcee?! Are you alright?!"

"Ya...just feeling weak...I don't feel good." Arcee said.

"You need to rest." Ratchet said.

Arcee fell down again, Her optics locked on the floor, and she couldn't move.

"Arcee?!"

"Ratchet..."

Arcee covered her mouth but she ended up vomiting all over the place. Arcee finally stopped and she started to breath hard.

"I'm hurting, Ratchet..."

Ratchet helped her up, again, and took her to one of the medical rooms and laid her down.

"Just rest, Arcee."

"O-Oh...Ok..."

She closed her optics and fell into a deep sleep. Ratchet left and slowly closed the door with a half worried smile.

"Bumblebee..." Whispered Arcee in her sleep.

_**(Bumblebee's and the others' scene-later)**_

Bumblebee put his back against a rock and he pulled a dagger out of his arm. He threw the dagger on the ground and put his hand over his injury. A decepticon picked up Bee by his neck and almost choked him.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus yelled.

"I over heard that a baby was on it's way soon and I also over heard that your wife, which is also the warrior they call 'Arcee', Is holding that offspring. That must mean thats your offspring. It would be a shame about what I'll do to them. I can find them."

Bumblebee felt somethong rush into his body. Like if air went into him.

"Bumble...Bee..." He heard a voice say. "Cathrine...help you..."

Bumblebee felt anger take over.

_"You touch my wife and you'll regret it. I sware. You touch one little piece of metal on her body and I'll cut off your hand."_ Bumblebee beeped.

"Is that a threat?!" The decepticon asked.

_"Hell yes." _Bee blurped as he raised his fist and punched the decepticon in the face. _"I'll kill you!"_

Bumblebee pinned the decepticon down and kept punching the decepticon. The con started to bleed to death. And then finally, the con died, but Bumblebee kept punching the scrap out of him.

"Bumblebee! STOP!"

Bumblebee stopped and took a breath. Tears streamed fom his optics as he got off but fell to the ground as he cried more.

_"He said he knew were Arcee was...He knew the baby was on it's way...That means the other cons might know where she is...My wife...My baby...their in danger. I have to protect them..."_ Bumblebee blurped with tears streaming.

" 's will help protect Arcee and your offspring. But they were probably just messing with you." Optimus said.

_"Their in danger...we...we have to take them some where else."_ Bee beeped.

"We can't Bumblebee. For one they might have her life signal and can track her. Secound, Arcee's way too weak to be doing anything but resting, drinking energon, and useing the toilet. But we have to help her to the bathroom cause she has touble getting there sometimes." Smokescreen said.

Bumblebee slammed his fist on the ground.

_"Take me home. I must see Arcee. I have to protect her. I must.."_ Bumblebee beeped as he got up.

"But what about your injury?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ya, it looks really bad." Cliff put in.

_"I don't care! I'm worried for Arcee!"_ Bumblebee yelled.

Optimus nodded. Optimus called for a ground bridge. It took a few minutes but it finally opened. Bumblebee and the others walked through and Bumblebee walked up to Ratchet when he saw him.

_"Where's Arcee?"_ Bumblebee beeped nervously as he tried to stay calm.

"She's in the bathroom. It's like she drank a gallon of energon but it was only a few cups. She really had to go. But she doesn't seem to be feeling good. She seems very ill and weak. She said she was hurting. A lot. And she keeps vomiting. But half might be because of pregnancy."

_"I'm going to go wait for her..."_ Bumblebee beeped as he walked towards to bathroom.

Bumblebee walked until he saw Arcee walking down. He went by her side as he saw her hurting a little. Arcee looked up at Bee and gasped.

_"Arcee? Babe, how are you feeling?"_ Bee buzzed as he brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Bumblebee...Your...Y-Y-Your arm...It's injured..." Arcee said as she looked at Bumblebee's injury with worry in her optics.

_"Oh don't worry, Arcee. I'll be fine. But you,...You look ill."_ Bumblebee said.

"Bee, Your injury could get infected or worse. Go to Ratchet. Please. You are injured badly. Do it for me. Don't make me stress worse than I am now."

_"Fine. For you, Love. But come with me."_ Bee buzzed as he kissed her forehead.

"Ok." Arcee said as she followed her husband.

They walked back to Ratchet but Arcee stopped and put a hand on her stomach and one on the wall for balance.

_"A-A-Arcee?!"_ Bumblebee beeped as he came close to Arcee and helped her.

"I'm fine. The baby just kicked. A hard, painful kick."

Bumblebee helped her to the rest of the way to Ratchet and when they made it Bumblebee put Arcee on the medical berth so she wouldn't be standing the whole time.

"Ratchet, can you help Bumblebee's injury? Please." Arcee asked.

"Will do." Ratchet said as he looked at Bumblebee and walked over.

Ratchet made a confused.

"Where's the injury?" Ratchet asked.

Bumblebee looked at both arms before he noticed the injury was gone. Arcee made a shocked face.

" What in the world? I sware it was there." Arcee said.

"Guys this isn't funny. I know you two done this when you two were 5 years old but you are adults now and need to stop that. You are not sparklings anymore."

"But it was there, Ratchet! I swear! You really think I am playing! I'm a pregnant femme and I have been seriouse since I knew this thing was in me!" Arcee said as she breathed and slowly laid back on the berth. "Ok...I need to rest...That was a little overboard...Sorry Ratchet. I'm just hurting a little."

"That's ok, Arcee. But Injurys don't just walk away. I wish though. Then I didn't have to fix them. But maybe your optics are messing with you two."

"_Maybe..." _Bumblebee beeped.

Arcee nodded and yawned.

"I need to sleep." She said in a soft, quiet, tone.

"_Come on, Arcee. I'll take you to our room. You and Markus need that rest. And it is getting pretty dark out side." _Bumblebee said as he helped Arcee up and took her to their room.

When they made it Bee helped Arcee onto the berth. He put blankets on her and he got beside her. Arcee put a hand on her stomach and one on Bumblebee's hand and she noticed his hand was kinda cold.

"_Are you alright? Is the baby kicking again?"_ Asked Bee as he made a half grin.

"Y-Yes...but your hand...It's so cold..." She said as she rubbed his hand.

"_I'll be fine. But you need to rest. You and our lil' Marky need it."_

"Marky? Really, Hon?"

"_What?! It's his nickname!"_

Arcee just giggled and laid back.

"Goodnight, Honey."

"_You know...I might go get some energon and stay up for a while...But I'll come back..."_

"Good night."

"_G-Good night, Love."_

Bumblebee kissed her pale metal cheek and then her stomach.

"_Good night to you too, Big boy."_

Arcee just giggled at her husband and slowly went to sleep. Bumblebee watched her and he slowly got back up and quietly went out the door. His head spun a little as he closed the door.

"Bumblebee...Cathrine will protect you...Cathrine...will help you protect...You must stay...safe..."

"_Who...What...Who are you? What are you?"_

"I...Cathrine. Cathrine...must protect you and...family and friends...It is Cathrine's duty...Cathrine must...Help. Cathrine is...Ghost.. Friendly..Ghost."

"_Thank you Cathrine..."_

"But Child...Not safe...Child...Vampire..."

"_What?"_

" Offspring...Is Vampire...it Dangerouse...it aslo in Danger...You must help it..."

"_How?"_

"Cathrine do not know. Cathrine will think of plan."

Bumblebee nodded. He slowly walked down the hall.

"But...You must help Cathrine...Help be Cathrine container in sunlight...Cathrine...Die in sunlight...Cathrine scared of death. Just untill I is strong enough to go in sunlight. Cathrine...Need help to help you. But I can be in light just not sunlight. I can feel others pain to tell you...What may be wrong with others...I know lots...some I may not know...Other ways Cathrine can help..."

"_I'll help protect you, Cathrine..."_

"Thank you...Bumble...bee..."

The next morning Arcee woke up with pain in her stomach but she ignored it by looking at her clock and noticing it was past morning. Then the baby kicked.

"Oh don't get grouchy with me, Young man. I am so not in the mood for it."

The baby kicked again and made Arcee huff.

"What did I say?!...Wait..where's your father?"

The baby didn't kick. Just like if that was what the baby was trying to tell her all along.

"He...He said he was coming back...I hope he's ok..."

The baby kicked again. Arcee groaned.

"Geeze, Child...If you were a human on earth...you would be a great kick ball player or soccer player, because you are kicking my guts out!Well...Actually you kick the shit out of me...Do not tell your father I cussed around you."

Arcee slowly got up and used the bathroom. When she came out she sat down on the berth and looked at her stomach.

"H'mm...I wonder how many pounds I gained since I've been pregnant with you. Cause I might be fat as Bulkhead the way I'm getting lazy. And it would be so nice to stretch and transform when you are out of me. Oh that would be great. Because now, I'm acheing...H'mm...Ok...I'm going to look for your father..."

Arcee felt a strong kick and she huffed.

" _'We'_ will go look for your father. Why are you so affended to that?! You don't have a choice to go with me! You have to! You are stuck in me for Prime's sake till you get out!Oh and I can not wait till that happens!...But not right now ...So please say you don't have any plans soon of coming out yet...Because For one it's June and you are supposed to be born in July and I don't need any suprises."

The baby kicked.

"I'll take that as a no." Arcee groaned as she slowly got back up.

She walked to the door but before openening it she looked at her stomach.

"You know...It's like we really are having a conversation

...It's weird."

The baby kicked again.

" . I'm going."

Arcee walked down the hall way. She made sure she didn't get caught walking when she was suposed to be resting. She heard a noise and walked towards that way. She opened the door and felt a breeze. It was pretty quiet and the lights were out. It was a little scarey. Arcee looked around. A hand slowly touched her shoulder and she screamed and jumped.

Arcee spun around breathing hard and she saw Cliffjumper with a suprised look.

"Whoa, Arcee. Take it easy. Breath. I didn't mean to scare you. Breath."

Arcee took a deep breath and put a hand on her stomach to calm her self and the baby.

"Don't do that again. You almost gave me a spark attack."

"I'm sorry, Arcee. I didn't mean to scare you. Why are you up? You are supposed to be resting."

Arcee blushed.

"Bumblebee, didn't come back to bed last night. He said he was and I got worried when I didn't see him this morning."

The baby kicked again and Arcee grunted.

" 'We' got worried." She said with a face.

"Umm..OK...Well why don't you go back and rest and I'll look for Bumblebee."

"But he's my husband and I think I need to go look for him."

"Arcee, you are pregnant and don't need to be running around."

"But I'm not running, I'm taking slow steps."

"Smart butt..."

Arcee stuck her glossa out at him. He smirked and shook his head.

"Now how are you going to teach your son not to act like such a child when you act like one." Cliff said with a chuckle.

Arcee rolled her optics.

"Markus, Don't trust your uncle Cliffjumper. He means nothing but trouble." Arcee said to her swollen bruised stomach with a smirk.

Cliff chuckled and leaned down to Arcee's tummy.

"Oh sweet, Markus. I'm not a trouble maker. I would just let you get away with anything. We could do lots of things and I could be real pals. You and I."

Arcee gave Cliff a look.

"You are not going anywhere near my child." Arcee said as she walked away back to her room.

"Ok, then! See you later! I'll look for Bumblebee for you!" Cliff called as he walked off the other direction.

Arcee giggled and slowly walked in her room and closed the door tightly shut. She laid down and looked around. She looked over at her basket of magazines and took one of them and started to read so she could get her self entertianed. She sighed.

"_Hey, Honey."_ Bumblebee beeped.

Arcee screamed and threw the magazine on the ground as her hand flew to her stomach and she breathed hard. Bumblebee slowly walked to her and put a hand on her hand that was on her stomach.

"Breath. Breath, Arcee."

Arcee took a few breaths and then took one finale huge breath.

"What the he-..Heck is wrong with you people! How many sparkattacks are you guys trying to give me! I'm pregnant for crying out loud! Who didn't get the da-...dang memo?! It went around the whole base when you fainted after Ratchet and I told you. Even Agent foller and June Darbey knows."

"_I don't know. I am so sorry that I scared you. I didn't mean too. But you really need to work on your cussing. You almost cussed twice._"

"I know. I'm trying. But hey, you're not any better when i'm not doing what i'm supossed to do."

Bee rolled his optics.

"How did you get in here? I didn't hear you come in."

"_Uhh...Ya sorry."_

"That's ok, love. You just worried me when you weren't here when I woke up..."

The baby kicked again.

" 'WE'! Ok?! We! I understand! Geeze child! Give ma'ma a brake!" Arcee said.

Bumblebee looked at Arcee with a look. Arcee rolled her optics at her stomach.

"Me and Baby Markus,...had our first argument and disagreement this morning and we are still have that problem."

Arcee looked up at Bumblebee and gasped.

"_What? Are you alright?" _Bee beeped.

"Bumblebee...You look so pale...And your optics...they look so sleepy. Like you haven't slept in years."

"_Well...you do too."_

"But Hon...I've been looking like this for a while because I'm pregnant and getting weaker each day. You look like this in...I don't know...10 secounds?! And you are strong and healthy."

"_Babe, I'm fine."_

"Go to Ratchet now."

" _Arcee, I said I was a fine."_

"Honey, You look teriable. It's like me saying that I feel healthy as can be even though I look like this!"

"_BABE!I'm Fine!"_

Arcee looked at Bumblebee with a shocked face and tears fell from her optics.

"_Oh honey...I didn't mean to yell. Calm down. I'm so sorry."_

"It's ok. I'm sorry. I can't stop crying..." Arcee cried.

Bumblebee hugged Arcee carefully. Arcee sighed, moved away a little, and layed back. The baby kicked again but even more painfully. Arcee clinched on to the berth.

"Ohh...uhh...err...uhhhh..ugh"

"_Honey?!"_

Bumblebee put a hand on her hand and Arcee jumped back a little.

"Your hand is super cold..." She complained.

"_Sorry."_

Arcee started to breath hard.

"_Arcee?! Are you alright? Is the baby coming?!_

"No...He's just...Actually..I really don't know..what's wrong..."

"_Maybe you should rest."_

"But it hasn't been that long since I woke up."

"_Hon..."_

"Fi-..." Arcee stopped for a moment as her optics locked on his.

"_Arcee?"_

"Bumblebee...Are you sure you're alright?"

"_Yes honey...why?"_

"Y-y-your optics turned...purple..."

"_What?"_

"Bumblebee...go look in a mirror for me...right in front of me...so I can see your reflection..."

"_Honey...rest...Your optics are messing with you."_

Arcee shook her head.

"Maybe..."

She closed her optics and fell into a deep sleep. Bumblebee left the room into another room that was dark and no one was in there. Where no one but him and Cathrine.

"That...was close.." Cathrine said as she came from Bumblebee and into the darkness.

"_My wife is getting curiouse."_ Bumblebee said as he shook his head.

"The kick from the offspring earlier...when the mother clinched to the bed..." Cathrine started as Bumblebee looked up at her with a look of worry. "The baby is getting stronger...It shall be born early...Or...The mother will die...but I believe the baby will have...an early birth...anyway..."

"_Oh my..."_ Bee started. _"Ratchet...Can't deliever the baby if the baby is a vampire... It's too dangerouse...Who knows what will happen."_

Cathrine nodded. "Then...You have to deliever...The offspring..."

"_NO!..." _Bee yelled as he blushed.

"Why not?You are the only one who...can do it.."

"_I'm sorry but...I just can't help deliever a child...I freaze up...The mother suffers from the extreme pain...I just can't.. I've done it before...helping out a friend...It didn't go well... I don't want my wife to end up in the same position..."_

"It will be fine, friend...I will help."

Tears filled Bee's opics.

"_Thank you, Cathrine."_

_**(Next day)**_

Arcee made an angry face and crossed her arms at Bumblebee as he gulped. She was very pissed off.

"Where in the world have you been?!" Arcee yelled.

"_Uh.."_

"How could you not know where you have been?! I woke up and you weren't there. I had to do some things on my own. I was making things for the baby on my own. I was in pain for thirteen minutes and I couldn't move and I couldn't speak up for help because I had trouble speaking. Then I couldn't reach the dang medicine on the stupid shelf when I needed it and I had to walk all the way to Smokescreen for help!"

"_Umm...sorry hon.."_

"Oh all that and I get a 'umm sorry hon'?!"

Bumblebee made an upset face.

"_What else am I supposed to say, Babe?"_

"You just tell me what monster is in you. Now."

Bumblebee's optics got wide.

"I know there is something in you, Bumblebee. Where is your reflection?"

"_What?"_

Arcee pointed to a mirror on the wall and Bumblebee gulped as he stared into the mirror and only saw Arcee's reflection.

"Bumblebee, I've been reading your books."

Bumblebee looked at Arcee with a look.

"Your a ghost. Aren't you? And don't lie. I am soooo not in the mood for it."

Bumblebee frowned.

"_We're busted, Cathrine..."_

"Cathrine?! Who the heck is Cathrine?!"

"_She's a ghost, love. But a nice ghost. She's helping us. She's protecting us...And she said nothing about a reflection problem! And to think Vampires had that problem..but NO! IT'S GHOST!"_

"Sorry...Bee..." Cathrine said from inside Bumblebee.

"Whoa...hold on...a girl is inside you? That is just...so wrong..."

"_She's a thousand years old."_

"Doesn't that make everything better?! What have you been doing since she's been around anyway?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! You should be around helping me getting plans together for our offspr-..."

Arcee was cut off by liquid slowly going down her leg. Her optics got wide.

"_Arcee?!"_

Arcee started to breath hard as she laid down on the berth and clinched onto it.

"My oil broke..." Arcee whispered.

Bumblebee's optics got huge. Arcee had tears coming from her optics.

"No...No not now...Ratchet...Ratchet's not here...He..He.. He went with Optimus and Bulk a few minutes ago...UHH!...on..a...miss-AHHH!"

Smoke and Cliff ran into the room and saw Arcee breathing hard and already sweating and Bumblebee only looking at her like an idiot.

"What's going on?!" Cliff asked.

"_The baby's coming..."_ Bumblebee whispered.

"THEN DO SOMETHING! YOUR WIFE IS IN PAIN!" Smoke yelled.

"_I-I...I..." _

"AHHHHHH!"

Bumblebee slowly went to Arcee and held her hand, which Arcee gladly took and squeazed as a shock of pain hit her.

"You can do this Bumblebee..." Cathrine said. "We...can do this..."

"_Ok...I can do this...we can do this..."_ Bee said as he got ready to help Arcee deliever the baby.

Hours past and they haven't got the baby out yet. But somehow it was still alive. Bumblebee had sweat racing down his face. Arcee was tired and Bumblebee knew she couldn't push no more. Bumblebee tried to figure out what the problem was until he finally noticed...the baby was turned the wrong way and was stuck.

"Babe...give...me a minute...I can still...push.." Arcee said weakly as Smoke wipped up sweat from her.

"_No! You can't Arcee! Your too weak..and...the baby can't fit through..."_

"What?!...Why...not?!" Arcee said as she tried to keep calm but it was useless.

"_It's...It's stuck..."_ Bee said.

Arcee had tears flow from her optics. She was really in pain but she was worried for her child.

"Can't you get your 'ghost friend' to help?!" Arcee said as she closed her optics and she wished the pain would go away so she could think.

"I could help, Bee...I could help you...go through her body...and pull out the offspring...But...The mother...will be in...a lot of pain...a lot..."

"PLEASE JUST DO IT! I DON'T CARE JUST GET HIM OUT OF ME! I JUST WANT MY SON TO LIVE!" Arcee screamed with tears.

Bumblebee nodded and slowly put his hands on the part where the baby was and he took a deep breath.

"_Ready."_

Cathrine helped Bumblebee's hands go through Arcee's body but Arcee screamed. Cliff and Smoke just watched in awe, in confusion, and in disgust. Bumblebee felt the baby in side and slowly pulled it through Arcee's body and Arcee continued to scream in pain. Then Finally, the baby was free and it cried as Bee's hands went normal and the baby kicked it's tiny feet and continued to cry. Everone watched the baby as the baby started to scream.

"_Elizabeth...Hush...It's ok...Hush little one..."_ Bee said softly at the screaming tiny child.

"A...A-A girl?..." Arcee asked in a soft, exhausted tone.

Bumblebee nodded at his wife.

"_We have a girl..."_

Smoke and Cliff were speechless. Bumblebee slowly and carefully washed the baby off, Put her in a pink blanket, and hushed her before giving her to Arcee. Arcee had tears in her optics as she stared at the baby in her arms in the pink cloth. The baby snuggled against her mother's chest. Bumblebee smiled.

"_So she needs to be fed...Breast feeding or bottle?" _Bumblebee joked.

Arcee made a face and slapped him.

"I just gave birth to her. I don't need your jokes, Bee. And you knew we were going with bottles."

Cliff and Smoke laughed. The baby started to cry again.

"Oh honey...It's ok...Hush...shhh...shhh..."

The baby slowly stopped and slowly opened it's optics at Arcee and Arcee smiled.

"Hey Honey. I'm mommy. Mommy. And that's daddy. Daddy. We are your creators. We created you. Your name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth. E.l.i.z.a.b.e.t.h. Elizabeth." Arcee said even though it felt weird saying she was a mommy.

The baby looked over at Bumblebee, who smiled.

"dddddddaa...ddda...da..." the baby tried to say dada but failed as she made a face and tears fell.

"_Oh honey, it will take a while till you talk like a pro."_ Bee said with a half smile.

"What the hell happened?! Where did everybody go-" Ratchet said but was cut off by the sight of Arcee holding baby Elizabeth.

"Oh Ratchet. Glad you could join us. Because we need to speak about your scanner...ya...it may be broken because...He's a she...Markus ended up being Elizabeth. In other words...Your machine was wrong about the gender." Arcee complained.

"UGH!" Ratchet complained. "So it didn't decied to work after all!"

Arcee giggled. Elizabeth smiled and blew little bubbles.

_**(A few days later)**_

Bumblebee sighed as he was almost done with the paper work.

**Name: Elizabeth**

**Gender: Female**

**Parents names: Arcee and Bumblebee**

**Health: Very healthy**

**Mother's health: Healthy**

**Allergies: Dust and Ratchet's 'special' Energon **

**Food source:**

Bumblebee looked at that one question and smirked.

"_Honey, Are you sure you don't want to breast feed her?" _Bee called out with a chuckle.

Arcee came from the shower with a towel around her and she gave him a look.

"For one, I told you a million times we are feeding her with a bottle. Second, keep your voice down. Elizabeth is sleeping." Arcee said as she pointed to the crib in front of their berth.

Bumblebee smiled and continued his paper work as Arcee let her towel fall to the ground and she got her armor and got dressed.

**Food source: Bottles**

**Father's signature: **_**Bumblebee**_

**Mother's signature:**

"_Ok Hon, I need you to sign your name and I will be done with this stupid work."_

Arcee came over and grabbed his pen and signed her name. Then the baby started to cry.

"Oh Ellie..." Arcee said as she went over to the baby and picked her up.

Elizabeth looked up at her mother and made a face. Her stomach made a sound and Arcee giggled.

"You must be hungry."

Elizabeth made tiny fangs and bit Arcee's wrist. Arcee screamed and Bumblebee took Elizabeth away from Arcee.

"_No, Lizzy! No bite!" _

"Ow..."

"_Hon are you ok..."_

"She bit me...she..."

Arcee stared at the two fang marks on her wrist as energon slowly came out.

"She's a vampire..." Arcee whispered as tears dotted her face and her legs got weak and a sick feeling went through her stomach.

"And half ghost..." Cathrine said as the lights dimmed and she came through the door.

"W-w-what?"

"She's half ghost...because I touched...her while...she was still in you... I am so sorry...I have forgot about that...that is all my falt..."

"No...Uh...It's ok, Cathrine...But I wonder how she is a vampire...That's my main thought."

"Oh...I now know why...baby is Vampire..."

Bumblebee and Arcee looked at Cathrine with concerned looks.

"Midnight cursed your child...I am so sorry..."

"_How do you know this?"_

"Well...The Cliffjumper knew this all along and he told me...But he is very sorry..."

Arcee looked at Elizabeth who had apoligetic optics looking at her. Elizabeth started to cry. Arcee also started to cry. Bumblebee made an upset face as he shook his head. Arcee took Elizabeth from Bumblebee's arms and patted the baby's back.

"I'm so sorry, Arcee...I...am..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Ya...That's one thing to tell your new born child,.."We created you" and what's better...spell the kid's dang name! like she knows how to spell after coming from ya...Heh..nice Arcee. PART 4 IS NEXT! **_


End file.
